


Safe Haven

by bornstrange13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Family, Multi, Parent!Eren, child!levi, idk what im doing, ooc i guess idk, sex is talked about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornstrange13/pseuds/bornstrange13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikasa turns up at Eren's doorsteps with a baby in tow, Eren doesn't know how to react. </p><p>But, when things get too tough to handle and a heavy responsibility is left on Eren, what else could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking back, Eren feels like his life began when Armin got him that job at the business firm. He was one of the lucky few that got a job directly after college. Eren wished that he could have gotten the job himself- by going through the internship like Armin- instead of begging Armin to put in a good word for him. But, beggars can never be choosers.

Eren woke up every morning, except for Sundays, at five. It always took him longer than it should for him to get out of bed. Resulting in him rushing his shower, a poor attempt of brushing his teeth and hair at the same time, and him running out the house in half-ironed clothes. He would get into his car and speed ten miles over the limit. Nevertheless, he would manage to get to work ten minutes early.

Like routine, Eren would wave to his boss and avoid Jean in the break room as he made himself a cup of coffee. That was how his days went. Work, stop for lunch, and work until eight at night. He would pick up Chinese food on the way home and eat alone in his two bedroom apartment. Eren could remember checking his voicemail, which he knew would hold no new messages, same as always. 

Around a mouthful of fried rice he would call his sister," Hey, Mikasa. I know you're busy in Europe, or Africa, or wherever the hell you're at, but it wouldn't hurt to call me. You know, you little brother. The one you last called _four months ago._ Okay, love you. "

Eren would then watch the news to see what he missed during the day, play a couple video games- he was still 22, let him be- then wander to his bed around eleven. He honestly expected to sleep till five, rush to work, get off at eight, pick up take-out, and come back home. Like he did everyday, like he thought he would do everyday. So, when a loud succession of banging came from his front door, startling him from his sleep he had never been so confused and panicked. 

His feet caught in his sheets and he tumbled to the floor. After a few mumbled curses he finally made it to the door, and peeked through the peephole. There was a silhouette there, shifting side to side. Putting up fronts, Eren pulled the door open and puffed out his chest.

His posture quickly vanished when he took in the woman in front of him. Standing awkwardly was his older sister, Mikasa, eyes roaming around the place. Her once long hair was cropped short, she looked leaner than before, and tired -probably from all the things she was carrying; a large backpack, and luggage set by the door, even a bundle of rags in her arms.

Eren surprised quickly wore off and was replaced by a hot flash of anger. He opened his mouth to lash out but it seemed like the rags in Mikasa's arms beat him first. He stumbled back, eyebrows up, and finally realized that Mikasa wasn't just holding rags for no reason, that it was something far more shocking. 

Mikasa was holding a baby.

Eren stared dumbly, he was left in a complete stupor. Where did Mikasa get this baby? When did she get this baby? _Why_ did Mikasa have this baby? As questions whirled through his head Mikasa pushed past him, heading for the couch. Slouching as she placed the wiggling bundle next to her. She looked at Eren as if she was waiting on him to do something. When the baby started to fuss, she sighed and patted it's belly. Eren started to slam the door, but thought about the baby and decided to calm down.

"Mikasa! What's going on," Eren didn't know why he was whispering, the baby was obviously awake.

Mikasa blinked," I'm visiting. "

"You know what I mean," Eren remembered just how much Mikasa's lack of emotion annoyed him,"Explain the baby!"

Mikasa eyes started to roam around the room again,"Well, when I was in Japan-"

"You went to _Japan?_

"-I met this man. He wasn't Japanese, he was from somewhere, I don't know. We went for drinks, I got drunk, one thing went to another-" 

" _Mikasa!_ You got pregnant?! You didn't even know that man! I cannot believe you! You always tell me to think things out and then you-" 

Mikasa's started to glare,"Can I finish a sentence without you interrupting me? As I was saying, after that we started to date and when I found out I was pregnant we went to Paris. Kenny said he always wanted a French baby," 

Mikasa's voice slowly got softer until she stopped talking completely. She was frowning and her eyes wandered down to the baby, "You know, Kenny said that he would support the baby when it was born. The baby was all he talked about, we even decided that we would wait till the birth to find out the gender. But, you know, when I came out of labor he was nowhere to be found." 

Eren kneeled in front of her and held her hand. Even though there were no sign of tears, the distant look in her eyes told it all. Who was this Kenny guy that hurt his sister so much? 

Eren cleared his throat,"Mikasa, it's okay. Just relax and stay with the baby. You're done traveling, right?" 

"Yeah," she nodded,"I guess." 

"So, care to introduce me to your baby?" 

Mikasa seemed surprised when I mentioned her child. She looked down frantically and carefully lifted the infant. The baby was small, very small, I was almost worried for it. 

"Eren, this is your nephew. I named him Levi Ackerman." 

"You gave him your last name," I asked. 

"Kind of," she smiled,"Kenny and I had the same last name." 

Eren nodded, "So how old is he?" 

"He just turned five months" 

Eren eyebrows rose into his forehead," Really, I thought you would say something like two months? He's healthy right?" 

Mikasa frowned again," He's perfectly fine. He's strong and smart... He's just small for his age." 

Eren was staring down at the sleeping child. He didn't know what Kenny looked like, but it didn't matter. Levi had Mikasa's pale skin and dark hair. Mikasa watched Eren and slowly held her child out for Eren to hold. Eren held babies before, he did babysit a lot in high school. He believed that he was just getting nervous because it had been a while. He made sure to support Levi's head and body, and smiled when he got comfortable. He sat crossed-legged on his hardwood floor and laughed at Levi moving to get comfortable. 

Mikasa stood quietly and started to look around Eren's apartment. Eren paid no mind though, all of his attention was on Levi. The small baby with a tuff of black hair and pale skin. He gasped quietly when Levi opened his eyes, revealing stunning grey eyes. 

It was then that Eren believed that his life began when Mikasa brought Levi home. 


	2. Chapter 2

That week seemed rushed to Eren, time blurring together. Eren settling Mikasa into his bedroom and decided to take the couch. Which would eventually lead to back pain and a terrible mood. Rushing to work, telling Armin every single exact detail. Resulting into what's happening now. Eren running around the house, cleaning every surface twice.

Armin was coming over today. And to say things were strained between them would be an understatement. It had been this way for a couple months now, them communicating to the bare minimum. Things had gotten out of hand at a small get-together for the office. Jean was hosting the party, it was to celebrate the new influx of post-graduate workers and was going to suave and fancy. 

Everything about Jean was smooth and elegant. His house was two stories, white pillars in front for support and decoration. Everything inside was shiny, modern, and real. It was hard to believe that Jean himself was only two years older than Eren and lived so luxuriously. The party was black tie, so Eren wore one of his two suits with a pair of dress shoes and called it a day. He met Armin there, all black sweater vest and grey dress pants ironed to a crisp. There was drinking, probably too much for a lightweight twenty-one year old. The night started to get hazy, Armin's face seemed to blur with everything.

When Eren woke that next morning, he was naked in bed. When his eyes met Armin's, there was a brief moment of them gazing at each other, trying to really piece together what happened. Armin must have came to his conclusion first, because he quickly pushed himself out of the bed. His body, covered in hickeys, rushed around the room, pulling back on clothes and mumbling under his breath. He was gone before Eren could get a word out.

The knock on Eren's door brought panic back to his bones. Shuffling over, he pulled it open to reveal Armin there with two packs of pampers in his hands. Eren stepped over to let him in.

"Hey, I got some pampers for baby," Armin smiled briefly while fumbling with the package.

"Thanks, man. I'm sure Mikasa will appreciate them."

As if she heard her name, Eren's bedroom door opened and Mikasa walked out with Levi in tow. Her face brightened when she saw Armin, and they met halfway in an awkward side hug. They immediately started talking, so Eren to the opportunity to settle in the loveseat. As Mikasa and Armin caught up, Eren gazed out the window. 

In a couple days it would be June. The grass was completely green, the sky had a few strangling clouds. The people bustling outside looked small, from Eren's view from the sixth story. He wondered what those people were up to.

"Eren."

His head snapped in the direction of Mikasa's voice," Yeah?"

"Armin asked us if we wanted to go out for lunch," she was smiling and that made Eren uncomfortable. She didn't smile at him yesterday. 

Eren picked at the hem of his shirt, "Nah, I'm not hungry. You two can go out, I'll watch Levi."

Mikasa seemed to contemplate it for a little while. But, she quickly handed Levi off and rushed back to Eren's room to get ready. To distract himself from Armin's presence, Eren cooed down at Levi. The blank stare he got in return brought a smile to his face.

" Okay Armin I'm ready to go," she had changed into a simple sundress," I'll see you when I get back Eren, Levi."

Armin and Mikasa was already laughing as the door clicked behind them.

 

That afternoon with Levi was very eye opening. Even though Levi was small, he was a strong baby. While Eren tried to get some work done he made a pallet in the living room surrounded by pillows and placed Levi on it. Levi could sit up on his on, chubby arms failing around as a constant _ba ba ba_ pooled from his mouth. To Eren, Levi seemed like the quietest baby in all of existence. To hear him make such noise surprised him. When Eren got up to get something, Levi's grey eyes would follow. When the wind chimes on Eren's balcony rustled in the wind, Levi found it.

Maybe it was because it had been such a long time that Eren hadn't been around a baby, that Levi entertained him so much. That even when he started to cry, Eren didn't get annoyed. He would just feed him and change his diaper, before he laid him down for a nap. Levi slept on his back, fist balled up tight. 

Mikasa didn't come back until three o' clock. She looked happy and her aura reflected it. She sat next to Levi, running her hands through his hair. 

She sighed,"I haven't had a meal that nice in a while."

Eren thought back on the fried rice he'd been buying all week, "Where did you guys go?"

"It was this little place, I forgot the name. But, they serve the best pasta," she smiled down at Levi.

Eren hummed and went back to looking over papers.

Mikasa carried on," It reminds me of when I passed through Italy. Of course it wasn't as good, but close. I wished I'd stayed in Italy longer."

"Where did you spend most of your time?"

"Mostly in Japan and Morocco."

"Where's that at?" Eren remembers the name but he can't put a location with it.

"West Africa," she smiles,"That was the first place I went when I left home. Eren you should have seen it."

She went on to talk about the nice people there, the culture, and geography. Mikasa went on a tangent talking about all of her travels, Eren didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. To tell her that he could care less about her travels, because he was left at home with mom and dad. That he suffered through college alone while she was car hopping. Buy nevertheless, she talked about the things she seen and done. About how life was with Kenny and being a pregnant traveler. How hectic Levi's birth was, and how he was her Christmas gift.

Eren ended up eating a late dinner and getting a few hours of sleep. But, when he woke up late the next morning he realized he didn't care.

Work was a pretty weird topic for Eren. Being an accountant for a big company had it pros and cons. For starters, they paid well and he made close friends. But, on the other hand, his job did take a lot of focus and was time consuming. Yes, he did work with a lot of numbers, but a portion of his time dealt with emails and meetings. Lunch was a complicated mix of McDonalds and planners. Eren was on his way to his car when he heard his name being called.

"Eren," the voice sounded familiar.

Turning around Eren saw Jean's boyfriend, Marco. He was running across the parking lot, his slacks and untucked button up billowing in the wind. His hair was comb back and his smile was wide. Eren twisted his lips at the sight. 

"You about to go on lunch? Do you mind if I come with," Marco asked, head tilted.

Eren took a second to think about it. If Marco came, Jean wouldn't be far behind. Marco's eyes shined brightly, "Sure. Hope you don't mind McDonalds."

Eren drove the short distance and they decided to eat inside. They had light conversation over their Big Macs, mostly talking about accounting. Jean magically showed up five minutes later, ordering a salad with a cup of water. The conversation switch to future plans and the talk of a barbeque. Marco's ringing phone called him back to work and this was how Eren was stuck with Jean. 

"I heard that Mikasa was back," he spoke without looking at Eren.

"Yeah."

"How is she? How's the baby?"

At the mention of Levi, Eren stopped eating,"They're fine."

"Damn, so she really did have a baby."

"Why do you sound so surprised? Are there rumors?" Eren dropped his fries and fixed a hard glare on Jean.

He glared back," Calm down. I just overheard you and Armin. Wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing shit."

It was silent for a while before Jean spoke again,"Don't you eat here everyday for lunch? How are you still alive?"

Eren shrugged.

"You're not even worried about your health. You come into work and you look dead tired, you're always eating unhealthy, you work late. You need to take better care if yourself. Especially since Mikasa and her child are now in your life," he nagged.

Eren was frowning," Why do you care?"

Jean was caught off guard," Because, someone needs to be thinking about Mikasa."

 _Of course it's about Mikasa_ , Eren thinks.

When Eren got home around eight he was highly agitated. Everything Mikasa and Levi did just seemed to drive him crazy. Maybe the stress of a baby and work was getting to him. Maybe he was just used to looking out for himself. Maybe he was used to everything being about him and only for him. Maybe he was just a negative person. 

When Mikasa was country-hopping, nobody was worried about Eren health. Now that Mikasa was back people wanted to stick their nose in his business. Granted this was only Jean's doing, but Eren's annoyance ignored that. Feelings from high school and college started to resurface, jealously of Mikasa being the focus point of everything. Eren used to wish his sister would come back home. Now he regretted it. How could she be the important one when _she was the adopted one-_

"Eren."

Eren looked up from the hole he was glaring into Mikasa's head. He blinked a couple times to bring himself back together. Mikasa was rocking a drowsy Levi, hurt and confusion written on her face. 

"Eren, are you okay?"

He sighed, "No, I'm not."

She stilled,"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Mikasa. I'm just a little stressed."

"Ah," she breathed, awkwardness filling the air. 

"Mikasa," he started," What are you planning to do now?"

Mikasa blinked rapidly, shuffling Levi to get other arm, "What do you mean?"

Eren folded his arms, "Well, it's been about a week now and I was wondering if you thought about what you wanted to do next?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No," Eren sighed, "But, I'm not sleeping on the couch forever."

Mikasa was quiet for a while. But surely, her eyes was furious and face turning red. She and Eren had a long stare down, until she turned on her heels, storming back to the bedroom. When she slammed the door shut behind her, Levi's cries and her curses could be heard through it. Eren twisted his lips and leaned back into the kitchen counter. He couldn't decide if he'd done the right thing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just seems so ooc to me. Especially Eren. He's too quiet... Idk.
> 
> Petition to call big macs, mcmacs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i recently received a comment that made me want to upload a draft that's just been sitting there for about two years.
> 
> hope i can become completely motivated to finish this fic. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos bc that honestly the only reason why this has been updated after two years lol.

Mikasa didn't talk to Eren for the next two days. It left him feeling out of place and confused. Before Mikasa went on her traveling binge, they talked everyday. Even if they did argue and Eren never apologized. He didn't know why not communicating with his sister made him feeling like nothing was right, he assumed he should have been used to it. The more time they spent avoiding each other, the more Eren regretted bringing up that conversation. 

He knew that he was being selfish, Mikasa obviously had a lot on her plate. But, so did Eren. His job was a pain in the ass, he hadn't had a pleasant moment with Armin in months, and now the attention was back on Mikasa. It was like no one cared unless Mikasa was involved. Eren just couldn't see what made her so special. 

As Eren pulled out the keys to his apartment, the door opened before he could slip the key in. Mikasa was standing there, a tote bag over her shoulder and a cheap pair of sunglasses on her face. Eren's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and he took at step back.

"Hey, where are you going," he asked as he hesitantly stepped forward. 

Mikasa casually walked past him as she answered, "Levi is running low on food and wipes. I was going to run to the store and get some."

"You have money?"

Mikasa halted as she was closing the door, giving Eren and incredulous look. Eren rolled his eyes as she slammed the door behind her. He thought it was a very necessary question. To his knowledge Mikasa didn't have a job. Eren kicked off his shoes and shedded his jacket over the back of the couch. The house was quiet and Eren thought of Levi. 

Even though he was pretty sure Mikasa wouldn't purposely leave her child in danger, she was just about to leave a five month old home alone. He quickly pushed open to see Levi fast asleep in the middle of his bed. It looked as if it was just made and the room appeared this it was recently cleaned. Looking down on Levi, Eren could see his small chest rising and falling rhythmically. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he backed out of the room, leaving the door open so he could listen out for an upset infant. 

Eren was able to work from home for about an hour before he was made aware of his surroundings. Levi's quiet cries could be heard from down the hall, filling the apartment. Eren sat his laptop down and pushed himself off the couch to attend to the small child. As soon as Eren walked into the room he could see that Levi had rolled over onto his stomach and holding himself up. He made a mental note not to leave Levi on the bed alone since he could obviously roll.

When Levi noticed Eren his cries simmered down, but the tired frown was still on his face. Eren laughed to himself as he carried Levi passed the kicthen, because his small cries started up again. Just by smelling Levi's diaper Eren could tell that Levi had not went to the bathroom. So the only two options left was Levi was a strange combination of lonely and hungry. Sifting Levi into his other arm, Eren went to open the cabinet that had been taken over by Levi's baby food. But it only revealed one container of blended carrots and beef. The blank look that Levi showed proved that they were both on the same page, that that flavor was _absolutely horrible_. And Eren knew, his curiosity got ahold of him a couple days ago.

Levi started frowning again and Eren sighed,"I know little guy. But, your mama should be back soon."

He glanced at the clock on the wall and hummed. Mikasa did leave about an hour ago, what's taking her so long? A rush of thoughts swarmed his mind; she got kidnapped, she got robbed, she's lost. Rubbing at his temples he banished all those thoughts away and gave Mikasa the benefit of the doubt. So to appease Levi's hunger, Eren simply defrosted and blended some green vegetables (the very few he had in the back of his freezer) to the best of his ability. Levi didn't seem to hate his creation because he ate it all and was in a good mood afterwards. His nap gave him so much energy that even the thought of Eren finishing his report was thrown out of the window. They past time by handing Eren's glasses case back to each other and seeing who could roll over the quickest. 

Even though Levi looked as if he was always upset and had to go to the bathroom, he actually laughed and smiled at times. It didn't happen often, but when he did, Eren couldn't help but join in.

.  
.  
.

It was pushing eleven at night and Eren was starting to get extremely nervous. He has already changed Levi's diaper and laid him down next to him on the bed. No stores nearby would be open this late and it been too long just to be getting baby food. Picking up his phone he checked to see if Mikasa had replied to any of his recent texts. Eren had decided to man up and call her.

Mikasa answered on the first ring,"I was wondering when you'll call me."

"What," Eren questioned,"Mikasa where are you?"

"I'm in a cab."

Eren sighed," Well it took you long enough. It shouldn't take three hours to buy baby stuff."

"I didn't buy any baby food," Mikasa said after a long silence. 

Eren eyebrows rose,"Then what the hell were you doing all this time?"

"I'm leaving, Eren."

Eren blinked,"What do you mean _you're leaving_? I hope you mean the store because Levi-"

"I'm leaving town, Eren. I cannot do this anymore, I can't live that life", she interrupted. 

"You have a child," Eren balked," Come and get him!"

You could hear the shuffling of her phone,"I'm not ready to be a parent, Eren. I can't support him."

"What kind of bullshit excuse is that! Stop fucking running away-"

Levi soft cries rose to a louder volume as Eren continued to yell. But, he's qualms were ignored as the siblings fought. Eren had gone red in the face and started to pace the room while running his hand through his hair. He's voice suddenly became calm, the difference like day and night. 

"Mikasa come home now."

The other end was silent," No. Please take care of Levi for me."

When the call suddenly ended, Eren threw his phone to the ground and focused his attention back on Levi. He rushed to the crying child squirming and red faced. Apparently it was hard to scream your head off and support it at the same time. Hugging Levi to his chest he tried to shush him. Nonetheless, Eren's efforts was fruitless. It wasn't until three angry neighbors, some more blended peas, and some time spent in Eren's arms while he sat on the dryer that Levi went to sleep.

Luckily Eren was able to look online to order Levi some basic supplies like a car seat, a crib, and a couple more necessities. Eren even opted to pay a little more so that he could get next day delivery...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Maybe bringing a baby to work wasn't the smartest idea, but it made a lot of sense when Eren woke up the next morning. The car seat was delivered the next morning and that was all the motivation that Eren needed. He dressed Levi in one of the few outfits Mikasa left behind and buckled him in. Before work he pulled into the closest Walmart and brought a diaper bag, a packer of pampers, some solid baby food, and some powder formula. He would just reuse Levi's only baby bottle from home, figuring he would not have the time to properly boil new ones.

As soon as Eren walked into his workplace he began to blush red. Whether it was from embarrassment or frustration he'll never know. Everyone was staring at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. It wasn't until he got to his small cubical that someone confronted him.

Armin peaked over their shared divider, "Um, so whats the story behind this?"

"You have to keep this quiet but, Mikasa left last night," Eren was surprised that Armin was even talking to him.

"What?!", he yelled then lowered his voice, "Why? Where did she go?"

" I don't know, She just left Levi and told me to take care of him. I have no idea what to do...," Eren slumped back into his chair. Levi was quietly feeding away on his second bottle of the day.

"You should call the police! Mikasa is missing and just left her baby with you! That's child abandonment," Armin was now fulling in Eren's cubical, blue eyes wide with worry. "And not to scare you but, Levi was born in France he's not even a citizen. How are you suppose to take care of him and he's not even suppose to be here?!"

Eren raised one handle to settle Armin from his upcoming panic attack," Calm down. He needed at least a passport to get here, unless Mikasa did some crazy illegal shit. Maybe Mikasa left some papers behind, _something_ "

Selfish Mikasa was the least of his worries right now.

"Whats this I hear about Mr. Jeagar bringing a baby to work?", a deep voice rumble behind the three causing them to turn to the source.

There standing behind them was none other than Armin and Eren's boss, Mr. Shadis. Eren felt Levi grip on his button up get tighter and patted his back in a soothing manner. To say that he was very unhappy about Levi being brought to work was an understatement. It all ended with Eren being sent home for the rest of the day and being told to work from home until he got this _"damn baby situation settled"_.

It was embarrassing, but now he had a lot more time to figure out what he was gonna do about Levi. Was it even possible for Eren to take him in with Eren's busy job and Levi's questionable citizenship?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Was it good?


End file.
